Fabrication and assembly of robotic units is typically associated with precise fabrication and machining of durable materials, requiring substantial time and engineering efforts to design, assemble and deploy each robotic unit. Animated members performing robotic functions such as assembly, material handling, and robot ambulation are often formed from raw stock of high strength steel, aluminum or titanium. Welding and bolting of robotic members is a common assembly medium, and drive mechanisms include gear, shaft and/or hydraulic based actuation mechanisms.
Development of robotic elements, features and components often requires fabrication and molding of the elements, and integration with mechanical hardware to enable moving joints. Techniques for producing the robotic features often involve expensive and time consuming molding, cutting and assembly techniques to establish the physical structure before enabling any of the robotic features. Further, any changes to the design tend to have a ripple effect as complementary parts attached to or interacting with the changed part usually also require change.